Bigg Boss Telugu 1
Bigg Boss Telugu 1 is the first season of Telugu-language version of the reality TV show Bigg Boss broadcast in India. The season was launched on 16 July 2017 on Star Maa. N. T. Rama Rao Jr. hosted the show. The prize money for the winner was Rs. 50 Lakhs. For this season of Bigg Boss, a lavish house set was constructed in Lonavla. Siva Balaji was the winner. Grand Finale Pre-Grand Finale The Bigg Boss house garden area was well decorated for the season finale. All eliminated contestants entered the house as guests. All housemates enjoyed their Bigg Boss friends before the finale. Bigg Boss arranged a live show with audiences in Hyderabad Prasad's IMAX with an audience to ask them about their life on Bigg Boss Telugu season 1. Bigg Boss arranged an airtel video call with their family members. Grand Finale Premiere The Grand Finale of Bigg Boss Telugu season 1 was telecast on Star Maa on 24 September 2017. Housemates The participants in the order they entered the house are: Original Entrants # Archana — film actress # Sameer Hasan — film actor # Mumaith Khan — film actress # Prince Cecil — film actor # Madhu Priya — singer # Jyothi — film actress # Siva Balaji — film actor # Kalpana — singer # Mahesh Kathi — movie critic # Kathi Karthika — TV anchor # Sampoornesh Babu— film actor # Aadarsh — film actor # Hari Teja — film actress # Dhanraj — comedian Wild Card entries # Diksha Panth — film actress # Navdeep — film actor Guests Nominations table Notes : indicates the House Captain. : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction prior to the regular nominations process. : indicates that the Housemate was granted immunity from nominations. : indicates that the Housemate was in the Secret Room. * : Sampoornesh Babu left the show because of his health conditions. * : Sameer was automatically nominated for eviction for Week 2 during Week 1 he failed in the secret task. * : Kathi Karthika was saved from eviction by Captain Kalpana * : Diksha Panth was granted immunity from nomination being a new entrant to the Bigg Boss house. * : Hari Teja and Mumaith were nominated as part of the task. * : Navdeep was granted immunity from nomination being a new entrant to the Bigg Boss house. * : Mumaith moved to the secret room * : Navdeep and Diksha Panth were granted immunity from nominations by winning the secret task given by Bigg Boss. * : Housemates nominated in pairs. * : Aadarsh was saved from eviction by House Captain Hari Teja. * : As Mumaith was the current House Captain she was replaced by Diksha. * : Siva is the first contestant won house captaincy for the second time. * : Archana is listed under finalists by Diksha Panth eviction. Archana was made house captain directly by host Jr. NTR, as she didn't get the captaincy among the finalists. Vote Count Weekly summary References External links * Official website at Hotstar * [http://telugubiggboss.com/category/bigboss-videos/ NTR's Big Boss Telugu promo videos] Category:2017 Indian television seasons Telugu (season 1) Category:Bigg Boss Telugu Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons